prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Celebrity guest stars in wrestling
Over the years, celebrities have appeared for various promotions. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *Billy Corgan: Frontman of the American alternative rock group The Smashing Pumpkins. In April 2015, Corgan was announced as the new Senior Producer of Creative and Talent Development for TNA. World Championship Wrestling *David Arquette: he is an actor. Arquette actual won the WCW World Heavyweight Championship as part of a publicity stunt to promote Aruqette's film Ready to Rumble. *James Brown: he is an recording artist and musician. He appeared at SuperBrawl 2000, dancing alongside wrestler Ernest "The Cat" Miller, who based his character on Brown, during his in-ring skit with The Maestro. *Kiss: they are a famous rock band known for their make-up and theatrics and such hits as "I want to Rock and Roll All Night" and "God of Thunder". They appears on Monday Nitro to introduce a Kiss inspired gimmick on wrestler Brian Adams who was to be known as The Demon. The gimmick was later given to Dale Torborg. *Jay Leno: an American comedian and former host of "The Tonight Show". In 1998, Leno tagged with Diamond Dallas Page in a tag team match against Hulk Hogan & Eric Bischoff at Road Wild. *Karl Malone: he is a former NBA player. In 1998 he appeared at Bash at the Beach, where he teamed with Diamond Dallas Page and lost to Hulk Hogan and Dennis Rodman. *Shaquille O'Neal: he is a former American NBA player who was ringside at WCW Bash at the Beach in 1994 in Orlando, Florida to present the title to the winner of the Ric Flair/Hulk Hogan WCW World Heavyweight Championship match. *Master P: an American hip hop artist. In 1999, he had a small run in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) where he led a professional wrestling stable called the No Limit Soldiers in a feud with Curt Hennig's West Texas Rednecks. *Dennis Rodman: he is a NBA player. He wrestled at Bash at the Beach 1997 and Bash at the Beach 1998. While in the company, he was part of the New world Order stable. *Mr. T: an American actor known for performance in Rocky III and on the NBC series The A-Team. Appeared in Hulk Hogan's corner for his match against Ric Flair at WCW Bash at the Beach in 1994 in Orlando, Florida. Then in October 1994 he served as special enforcer at Halloween Havoc for the cage match between Flair and Hogan. Then finally in December 1994 he faced Kevin Sullivan in a match at Starrcade. World Wrestling Entertainment *Stephen Amell: American actor who is currently the star of the hit TV series Arrow. He became involved in a feud with Stardust in 2015, and teamed up with Neville in a winning effort against Stardust and King Barrett at SummerSlam 2015. *Bob Barker: guest host for Raw on September 7, 2009. *Busta Rhymes: an American hip hop artist. Appeared with The Rock on the July 11, 2002 episode of Smackdown. *Aaron and Nick Carter: are American signers. Appeared as guest judges for a Diva's Dance off contest on Smackdown in October 2006. *Cedric the Entertainer: an American actor and comedian. He appeared as a guest host of Raw on September 21, 2009. *Alice Cooper: he is an American hard rock singer. He was in the corner of Jake Roberts for his match against The Honky Tonk Man at WrestleMania III. *Kevin Federline: a musician best known for being the ex-husband of Britney Spears. He had feud with John Cena. *Seth Green: an American actor. He appeared as a guest host of Raw on July 13, 2009. *Pee-Wee Herman: guest host for Raw on November 1, 2010. *Cyndi Lauper: an American signer. In 1985 Lauper appeared with professional wrestler Hulk Hogan, who played her "bodyguard". She later would make many appearances as herself in a number of the World Wrestling Federation's "Rock 'n' Wrestling Connection" events, and played Wendi Richter's manager in the inaugural WrestleMania. event. Dave Wolff, Lauper's boyfriend and manager at the time, was a wrestling fan as a boy, and engineered the rock and wrestling connection. Lauper last appeared in WWE as the guest host of Raw on June 18, 2012. *Floyd Mayweather, Jr.: an American boxer. He fought Big Show at WrestleMania 24. He also served as guest host of Raw on August 24, 2009. *Mötley Crüe: they are a famous rock band known for such hits as "Girls Girls Girls" and "Dr. Feelgood". They made one appearance in the company in 1998. On the October 25th edition of Sunday Night Heat, they performed a few songs. As part of a storyline, they had the debuting Test as their bodyguard, that threw a fan off the stage. *Leslie Nielsen: he was an actor known for his work in comedy films such as The Naked Gun and Spy Hard. He appeared in the company in 1993, as part of the search for the missing Undertaker. *Shaquille O'Neal: he is a former American NBA player. On the July 27 episode of WWE Raw, O'Neal was the special guest host and put himself as the special ringside enforcer in a match involving Cryme Tyme and the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho and The Big Show. After the match, O'Neal and Big Show had a confrontation inside the ring which lead to O'Neal shoulder blocking The Big Show. He even became a nominee for the Raw Guest Host of the Year during the 2009 Slammy Awards, losing to Bob Barker. *Walter Payton: he was a retired American professional football player. He appeared in the corner of Razor Ramon for his Intercontinental Championship match against Diesel at the SummerSlam in 1994. *Jeremy Piven: an American actor. He appeared as a guest host of Raw on August 3, 2009. *Freddie Prinze, Jr.: an American actor. He appeared as a guest host of Raw on August 17, 2009. He spent a period as a creative writer for SmackDown from 2008 to 2009. *Ben Roethlisberger: an American professional football player. He appeared as a guest host of Raw on October 5, 2009. *Mickey Rourke: American actor and former pro boxer. He became involved in Chris Jericho's feud against the WWE Legends following the release of Rourke's film The Wrestler, and attended WrestleMania XXV. After Jericho was victorious against Steamboat, Snuka, and Piper, Rourke entered the ring and knocked Jericho out, being applauded by Ric Flair afterwards. *Ronda Rousey: an American mixed martial artist. She appeared with The Rock at WrestleMania XXXI, in a segment where they antagonizted Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. *Arnold Schwarzenegger: he appeared on November 11, 1999 on Smackdown, knocking out Triple H. He also appeared at the 2013 WWE Hall Of Fame Ceremony as he inducted his long time friend Bruno Sammartino into the Hall of Fame. He last appeared as a guest on March 24, 2014 on Raw with Joe Manganiello. *Al Sharpton: is an American Baptist minister, civil rights activist, television/radio talk show host. He appeared as a guest host of Raw on September 28, 2009. *William Shatner: a Canadian actor. He appeared as on the January 9, 1995 episode of Monday Night Raw as a guest during Jerry Lawler's King's Court. He also appeared at the 2009 WWE Hall Of Fame Ceremony to induct Lawler in the Hall of Fame. He last appeared as the guest host of Raw on February 1, 2010. *Michael Strahan: guest host for Raw on November 25, 2013 *Mr. T: an American actor known for performance in Rocky III and on the NBC series The A-Team. He wrestled in a tag team match with Hulk Hogan against Roddy Piper & Paul Orndorff at the inaugural WrestleMania. He also face Roddy Piper is a boxing match at WrestleMania 2. He was inducted in the WWE Hall Of Fame in 2014. *Lawrence Taylor: a retired American professional football player. He fought Bam Bam Bigelow at WrestleMania XI. *Donald Trump: a billionaire that owns real estate, that also is the host of the television show The Apprentice. He was the owner of the venue that host both WrestleMania IV & WrestleMania V, the Trump Plaza. In 2007, he appeared in a brief feud with Vince McMahon, which was known as "Battle of the Billionaires." On Fan Apreciation Day, Vince was disrespectful, offering them a portrait of himself. Donald Trump showed up on the large screen telling Vince how ungrateful he was being and offered the crowd money. $100 bills poured from the roof of the arena. Vince was embarrassed, he challenged Trump to a Hair vs Hair match, with the loser getting shaved bald. They both picked a wrestler to compete at WrestleMania 23, McMahon picked Umaga, and Trump picked Bobby Lashley, and that Stone Cold Steve Austin was the Guest Referee. Lashley ended up winning, and Trump shaved McMahon bald after the match. He made his return to the company, when Vince McMahon sold Raw (briefly) to him in 2009. He was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2013. *Bob Uecker: he is known for his time as a Major League Baseball player, as well as MLB commentator and part-time actor. He made appearances at WrestleMania III and WrestleMania IV. He was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2010. *Vanna White: she is known as the letter turner for the long-running game show "Wheel of Fortune". She appeared at WrestleMania IV and provided commentary backstage. *ZZ Top: rock stars. They appeared as a guest host of Raw on July 20, 2009. See also *List of celebrities involved with WrestleMania Category:Celebrities Category:Lists